


Go to the Light

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: I lost my only son June 22, 2009.  He was 27 years, 9 months and 3 days old.Not long after, I composed this bit of prose, which somehow gave me some peace.  I've shared it with very few but I decided to post it here for posterity, perhaps to mark the anniversary of his passing and his father's.Despite a carefully managed pregnancy, Gene was born with multiple, internal birth defects along with dyslexia.  He had surgery at one day old.  He battled several respiratory infections including pneumonia, a near-fatal kidney infection and many other health issues all his life.  He also inherited a genetic predisposition toward alcohol abuse.  His frail body couldn't handle it.  His kidneys and liver soon shut down.Only someone who has lost a beloved child will truly understand.If this serves no other purpose, should anyone reading this have a child struggling with substance abuse, please get them help.Gene sent four young students to college with scholarships set up in his name.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Go to the Light

My Son,

I told you to go to the light,

that last day, not far from midnight.

I whispered in your ear,

hoping you could hear.

The death hour was upon you;

there was nothing I could say or do.

You had always gotten well before,

from injuries, illnesses; so much more,

than any other child I ever knew!

Why did everything have to come to you?

We joked about your butterfly net,

how you used to catch every germ you could get.

But this wasn't a germ we could fight;

this was a genetic blight;

never passed to you by me,

but by something I could see,

something that I knew,

and should have caught before it devastated you.

Prayers were sent those 500 hours,

begging, pleading this higher power,

for your life, by his love and by his grace -----

but a cosmic door was slammed in my face,

for you died in my arms at 10:18.

Now I live with half a heart, aching.

But still that day, my last direction,

was to go to the light! To that sweet oblivion.

~

Mom


End file.
